


Intimacy

by banedario



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bottom Alec, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mostly Smut, Top Magnus, drunken alec, i think, power bottom! alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banedario/pseuds/banedario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Here, take what you want, what you need.” the warlock whispered, moving his hands to Alec's to lace them together.</p><p>-=*=-=*=-</p><p>Or five times Magnus and Alec failed at having intimate moments and the one time they didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://banedario.tumblr.com/)

**1.**

Magnus and Alec were talking mindlessly on the leather futon in Magnus’ apartment talking about previous experiences and secrets nobody seemed to really know about.

When Alec was in the middle of explaining how Isabelle came to find out about his sexuality, Magnus seemed to tune out and place his hands on his boyfriend's thigh.

Alec's breath hitched slightly while he was stammering over some words in the middle of his sentence.

The warlocks mouth seemed to twitch up in a smirk at Alec's sudden reaction.

“And so— so Izzy walked into the room—,” the shadowhunter continued licking his lips and eyeing at Magnus’ now circling fingers.

“Said something about— ‘bout how she knew a-and how she saw past my facade.” The older man nodded raising from futon and onto the wooden floor.

Alec swallowed and eyes his boyfriend raising his furry brow.

“She told me I was bad at hiding my preferences when all I did was stare at Jace in the middle of training.” his rambled continued

Magnus rolled his eyes and leaned upwards to peck at Alec's chapped lips.

“Shut up Alexander and let me enjoy the pleasures of blowing you.”

Alec didn't need to be told twice before shutting his mouth and nodding quickly.

Magnus lips tugged into a smile, and his hands reached up to unbuckle the belt on the shadowhunters pants.

Alec's head rolled back on the futon letting out a pleased sigh as his eyes slowed to a close.

Magnus was discarding his boyfriend's belt to the side and looped his long fingers threw the belt loops of the shadowhunters tattered jeans.

Teasingly the warlock slid his lover's jeans off and threw them towards the forgotten belt.

Alec hummed quietly breath shortening when Magnus placed his palm over Alec's crotch.

The shadowhunters eyes shot back open to look at his boyfriend.

The older man averted his gaze from Alec's growing member to look at the younger man's blazing lustfilled eyes. Magnus’ smirk grew bigger as he circled his hand around the shadowhunter teasingly slow.

“Magnus, please no teasing,” Alec whined, pleading looking down at the man at his feet.

With another roll of his eyes Magnus hastily pulled off Alec's blue boxer briefs moving his hands to Alec's erect friend pumping him up and down slowly.

When Magnus moved his head down to Alec his breath millimeters away from the head of his cock, the door slammed closed and the uninvited shadowhunter turned the corner coming into the living room.

“Magnus, we need a potion for— _oh_.” Isabelle now stood placid in her spot.

Alec gasped pulling his boyfriend up quickly to shield himself away from his sister. His face flamed a bright red of embarrassment.

“ _Izzy_.” the younger man said sharply.

“What are you doing here?” says Magnus.

“Well I needed a potion because mom said it was necessary for the upcoming guests, but I can see you two are obviously busy so I'll make my way out.” she pointed behind her, before she walked away.

Alec whimpered and placed his head on Magnus’ back.

**2.**

Magnus and Alec were on the bed grinding against each other in what seemed to be an urgency.

Their lips collided into a fierce kiss Alec's tongue sliding inside and out of his boyfriend's mouth desperately trying to taste as much of the warlock as he possibly could.

But Magnus pulled away to place kisses on Alec's neck, sucking and biting at the shadowhunters delicate skin to leave several marks of showing everybody that Alec was his and only his. Yes Magnus was selfish and possessive but honestly who wouldn't be with Alexander.

The warlock was moving his hips and precise movements rutting against Alec to get as much friction as he possibly could.

Alec was moaning loudly, breath panting as if he had just ran a marathon.

“Mags—” but before Alec was even able to let out what he wanted to say the Chairman jumped on the bed, pawing at the shadowhunters leg.

The soft meows and mewls and the cats head rubbed against him.

“Chairman Meow.” Magnus groaned. The younger boy just let out a soft fit of laughter.

**3.**

Alec was humming a to a soft tune that was playing throughout the apartment, mixing together the pasta in the boiling pot.

Swiftly maneuvering around the small kitchen Alec gathered materials such as cheese, milk, and some spices for the cheese sauce.

It was simple Mac n Cheese but that's all Alec knew had to make. Properly that is.

After several minutes of putting the ingredients together Magnus’ small frame entered the kitchen whiffing at the air around him.

“This is smelling delightful, Dumpling.” the warlock praised, stepping to his boyfriend to place a kiss upon his lips.

Alec's eyes lit up at the small praise smiling widely in happiness.

The shadowhunter wiped his messy hands on his apron before grabbing the lapels of Magnus blazer placing his chapped lips on his boyfriend's glossed lips.

Magnus took the opportunity in deepening the kiss, sliding his tongue across the bottom of Alec's lips.

Excitedly the shadowhunter complied and opened his mouth instantaneously allowing Magnus to slide his tongue inside of his mouth, poking around and roaming Alec's mouth freely.

The younger male's hands moved down to the warlocks hips picking him up and moving them forward to the marble counter to set Magnus down, allowing them to be the same height.

Alec's hands settled besides Magnus’ thighs pushing his head forward to keep the messy kiss going.

Magnus’ hands moved towards Alec's face pulling him impossibly closer.

The shadowhunter chuckled pulling from his boyfriend's lips.

A quiet whine left from the man’s mouth, lip tutting out in a frown.

“Oh Mags don't look that way.” said Alec, staring into his boyfriend's eyes.

“But I was having such an amazing time with your lips, Dumpling.” Magnus states, moving his fingers to outline Alexander's mouth.

With a roll of his eyes the shadowhunter moved his hands to the hem of the warlocks shirt, running his fingers along Magnus sides.

His boyfriend took in a hitched breath moving his face to the nape of Alec's neck.

Seeing that the timing was right Alec tugged Magnus’ shirt off, throwing it onto the wooden floor of the kitchen.

Alec; as excited as he was hastily started placing kisses on his boyfriend's exposed skin, stopping to kitten lick at the warlocks nipples.

“Alexander—” the warlock moaned his chest was starting to rise up and down quicker, but Alec didn't seem to care seeing as he placed his mouth around his nipple licking over it removing his mouth to blow on it sending tingling sensations to the warlock's body.

The older man let out a series of whimpers and small gasps as Alec continued his assault on both of his now hard nipples.

“Hey bro, when's the dinner going to be ready?” Jace questioned stepping into the kitchen.

But once Jace stepped into the kitchen and evaluated the scene before him, he shook his head and smirked calling out to Isabelle.

“Izzy I told you they were doing naughty things back here! You owe me ten smackeroos.”

**4.**

Jace took Alec out to Pandemonium that night celebrating Valentine's defeat against the clave. Honestly the older shadowhunter doesn't even remember how many shots let alone drinks he had for the night. But damn did he really need Magnus right now against him.

After the several minutes of complaints from a drunken Alec, Jace had enough and sooner than later the two of them were at Magnus’ apartment door.

The warlock stepped out and was shouting out a complaint about how late it was and how warlocks needed beauty sleep too, before opening the door to see a very intoxicated Alexander. Magnus was starting to raise a questionable eyebrow but Jace just handed his boyfriend over muttering out words along the line of “You deal with him.”

Magnus sighed and looked down at his sulking boyfriend smiling dopily at him.

“You're so beautiful Ma–Mags I just want you against my body. _Naked_.” says Alec smirking and wiggling his eyebrow in what was a failed attempt at seduction.

The older man was keeping back a laugh as he maneuvered his way through the apartment and into his room, placing Alexander onto his bed carefully.

Alec let out small giggles and hiccups, looking up at his boyfriend. Magnus’ lips raised into a small smile, looking at his adorably drunk shadowhunter.

The warlock moved to Alec's feet removing both of his boots and placing them at the end of the bed. Followed by removing his shirt and pants tossing both of the clothing items to the side.

When Magnus went to turn around and grab some pyjamas Alec seems to always leave here, the shadowhunter; by surprise yanked Magnus back and onto the bed, moving to straddle him.

“Oh no you don't mister,” Alec started, drunkenly waving his finger to Magnus’ chest.

“You took all my clothes off it’s only fair if you do the same. Then _wee_ can have aalll the fun we want tonight, you can fuck me like you've been wanting to these last few days babe.”

The warlock gasped, gaping his mouth open. He never heard Alec like this before and just seeing Alexander like this, all confident and carefree, makes Magnus flush with a deep, _deep_ red.

Alec was now pressing his hips into Magnus’ bobbing his head down to assault at the warlocks neck, pressing tender but rough kisses along his neck.

Magnus’ eyes were shut tightly, panting out a few words.

“Dumpling—, Alec you're– you’re drunk and this isn't right, not without your consent.” the rambling for the warlock was becoming persistent.

But when Magnus, moved his body out from beneath his boyfriend's he could hear the soft snores and steady rising from his chest.

He breathed out a sigh smiling at his boyfriend, moving the sheets to cover his body in warmth before softly pecking his forehead.

**5.**

Magnus had Alec pinned against the wall rutting eagerly against the taller boy’s crotch kissing and bruising Alec's lips in a haste.

The shadowhunter was whining, trying to withdraw from Magnus’ grip but this only made the warlock tighten his hands against the wall.

“Mags, shirt.” Alec groaned, and Magnus was quick to snap his fingers removing both men's clothes and into a pile leaving them both stark naked.

Magnus was trailing his lips up Alec's neck, pressing his own cock into Alec's, feeling the friction between the both of them was undeniably amazing.

Alec's breath stopped, moaning against Magnus neck and squeezing his eyes shut, the feeling of Magnus against him.

Their erections growing and embarrassingly aching from not having enough contact.

The younger male was trying to press into Magnus leaving no space between them. He wanted, no he _needed_ more of Magnus.

“Please mags.” Alec cried out thrusting against Magnus dick. Magnus snapped his head in quick nods moving alec around to press his face into the wall, ready to start and fuck right into his boyfriend, only failing when he heard the buzz of the alarm echo throughout the apartment.

Magnus looked infuriated as he stomped  
away from Alec to press on the intercom.

“Who dares disturb the High Warlock of Brooklyn!”

“Magnus it's Greg, you said you'd help me, now let me in I grabbed all the ancient jewels that were passed on for generations in my family.”

The warlock moved his head to his boyfriend devastatingly, but Alec swallowed and nodded for Magnus to let him in, pacing to the pile to retrieve his clothes.

**+1**

Alec was laying in Magnus’ bed snuggling into the warlock's body, after a long day at the institute yesterday Magnus demanded that Alec stayed and got a propers night rest with no interruptions.

The shadowhunter smiled at that, noting how caring Magnus was about him. He laid there for minutes that seemed like hours before smirking to himself and carefully sliding the comforter down.

Alec was tired of being cockblocked these last few days, and he knew his boyfriend had to be dying.

So the shadowhunter stealthily took the initiative of sliding Magnus’ pink boxers down and silently discarding them to a corner in Magnus’ room.

Alec was taking a peek up at Magnus before bobbing his head down and licking a stripe up from the base of his cock.

He heard the shift in Magnus’ breath but he hadn't quite woke up.

The shadowhunter smirked, licking another stripe up the base but this time he let his tongue flick at the slit of Magnus’ dick.

“ _Mmn_..” the mumbled moan left the warlocks mouth.

Alec's mouth was in a tight smile, trying not to laugh and wake his boyfriend.

He bobbed his head back down and wrapped his mouth around Magnus’ cock, letting his tongue glaze around the head of his member.

“Fuck– _Alexander_ , dumpling more.” the older man encouraged, his eyes twitching almost waking.

And this only made the shadowhunter deepen his actions hollowing his cheeks and sucking slightly around Magnus.

And fuck did these actions make Magnus wake from his sleep instantaneously, moaning out Alec's name brokenly.

The warlock scanned the room, his eyes widening when he saw his boyfriend eagerly sucking on his dick, and looking at Magnus with a lustfilled glint.

“Alexander, _fuck_ what are you doing?” he questioned biting his lips and trying his best to hold back from fucking his hips up into Alec's face.

Smirking the shadowhunter pulled away and leaned forward to whisper into His boyfriend's ear.

“I want you inside me, and I want to feel  
you for the next _five weeks_.”

Hell did that send the warlock off, his fingers snapping to remove both of their clothes with lube appearing besides them both.

Magnus pulled Alec up and pinned him down to the bed, placing kisses and small licks up Alec's chest, and moving his head to bite at his boyfriend's neck roughly leaving marks and bruises for the entire world to see.

Alexander was moaning beneath him spreading his legs open submissively.

“Magnus, you're fingers inside _now_.” Alec demanded looking up at Magnus’ now revealed glowing yellow cat eyes.

Fuck, Magnus has never seen his boyfriend so commanding before, his dick was throbbing precome.

But the warlock obediently popped open the lube coating his fingers in the liquid.

Slowly Magnus started to insert one of his digits, poking around the shadowhunters entrance before slipping his finger in easily.

Magnus was licking his lips and sliding in another digit into Alec's tight asshole.

“Mags come on, curl your fingers for _god's sake_.” Alec whined pressing down to feel more of Magnus’ fingers.

The warlock bit his lips curling his fingers before stretching them out to scissor Alec, preparing him for what's to come.

The moans and whimpers coming from Alec were growing louder.

“Fuck, _Magnus_ , please find it.” he said, burying his head deeper into the sheets.

Magnus looked at Alec before slipping in a third and final finger, teasingly curling his fingers deeper into Alec and against his prostate.

“ _Magnus!_ There, there _don't stop_ oh my god. Mags please fuck, fuck me already.”

Alec was crying out and arching his back, his moans breaking with every brush against his prostate.

  
“Oh dumpling,” Magnus tutted, pulling his fingers out one by one.

“I've never seen you like this before. I love this side of you—,” his hands moved toward the bottle of lube covering his entire cock, but in the midst of talking Alec interrupted.

“Magnus if you don't fuck me, right now I'm going to pounce on you and do it myself.”

Alec was arching his back, breathing heavily. But the warlock rolled his eyes and slowly lined himself up with Alec's entrance not leaving a moment of hesitation before entering into Alec and waiting.

Alec's breath hitched his chest heaving up and down with Magnus’ cock breaching his walls.

His boyfriend slowly pulled out before pushing back in setting a slow but deep rhythm against Alec.

“Faster, faster Magnus _please_.” whimpered Alexander.

And Magnus did, he started going faster and deeper trying his best to find Alec's sweet spot. His movements were getting sloppy and he was having no luck, and he hated seeing Alec whine and whimper not being able to please him like he wanted.

“Mags it's _not enough_ —” the shadowhunter was starting to shake his head.

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus said into Alec's hair, slowing down his thrusts.

Alec had tears forming in his eyes shaking his head and whining that he wasn't done.

But Magnus moved and flipped them over in order to have Alec sitting in his lap, his dick still buried deep inside of Alexander.

“Here, take what you want, what you _need_.” the warlock whispered, moving his hands to Alec's to lace them together.

Alec didn't need to be told twice. He circled his hips around Magnus, moving to pull up and sit right back down, finally meeting that angle Alec so desperately needed. And fuck did that make Alec's insides spin.

“ _Mags!_ ” he continued moving his hips bouncing up and down pressing into his prostate each time.

Magnus’ stomach was starting to clench the need to oragasm taking over his body.

“Fuck, _this_ – Magnus I don't think I'm going to last– last much longer.” The younger boy was moaning so loud, it was starting to echo in the apartment.

And Magnus shook his head agreeing with Alec, but hell when Alec sat down and basically cried out in pure ecstasy Magnus couldn't hold back anymore.

He spurted inside of Alec, moaning and arching his back in time with Alec's movements pressing into his prostate in no way it ever has before causing Alec to unravel and release his load all over him and Magnus.

They were both thinking of the same idea and met in the middle, kissing each other sloppily as they both rode out their oragasm’s.

Their breaths mingled together when they pulled away, Alec continued to sit on Magnus unable to rid himself off yet.

“Well dumpling, that's certainly a way to start off a morning.” Magnus smirked kissing Alec's neck affectionately. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- not beta  
> \- all mistakes mine  
> \- leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed


End file.
